This invention relates to the storing and dispensing of particulate material, such as seed for feeding birds.
Seed is typically bought in bulk quantities and stored in a suitably large container, preferably indoors (such as a garage) to prevent attack by raccoons, squirrels, or mice. When refilling bird feeders in the yard, seed is dipped or scooped from the container and transferred to a smaller container, such as a bucket or bowl, which is then carried to the feeders.